1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for straightening wire stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wire straighteners are either of the roller type or the rotary die type. The roller type typically includes a series of guiding rollers arranged in general alignment with each other. The wire is advanced through the rollers and flexed in opposite directions to substantially straighten the wire. The rotary type generally consists of several dies housed in a wire straightening arbor. The dies are arranged in sequence and in an offset manner. The wire is threaded through the dies and the arbor is rotated as the wire is advanced therethrough to perform the straightening function.
A significant disadvantage with conventional wire straightening devices, particularly of the rotary type, is the inability to adjust the positioning of the dies relative to the wire path in an effective and efficient manner. Nor is it possible in conventional rotary straighteners to adjust the positioning of the dies during operation of the apparatus. Repositioning of the dies is often necessary to ensure the quality or accuracy of the straightened wire product. Conventional straighteners often incorporate adjusting mechanisms, e.g., set screws, which require the apparatus to be disabled before any adjustments can be made. Accordingly, this often results in excessive time spent in setting up the dies to achieve an appropriate positioning of the dies relative to the wire path, which consequently results in reduced productivity.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for wire straightening which can effectively and efficiently produce a straightened wire product with a high level of accuracy. It would also be desirable to provide an adjusting mechanism for use with the apparatus, which mechanism can readily adjust the lateral positioning of the dies relative to the wire path particularly during operation of the apparatus.